Butterfly
by Comic Critic
Summary: Sam, Dean and Bobby are taken to a safe place by Castiel. Well, weren't they surprised when there was a little girl living in that safe place. One-Shot


**So…..I wrote another One-Shot with little Hermione and Castiel. It's becoming an addiction.** _ **This**_ **One-Shot sort of branches off from my other one titled 'Promise'. If you want to understand this one more, I suggest you read the other one. It's not necessary though. Anywho, this is just a stupid little thing I came up with while watching season 6. So, I hope you enjoy Dean, Sam, and Bobby meeting little Hermione! (Yes, I know this is never possible because of the timelines, but I wanted to write it so deal!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural!**

* * *

They were running out of time! Cas was ignoring them and the freaking walls of purgatory were being planned to open by none other than Crowley. They had a suspicion that Cas was in on it too though. They hadn't mentioned it to him yet. Dean and Sam were still hoping that he would answer their 'prayers.' The odds were looking slimmer and slimmer though. They were on their way to one of Crowley's correspondents and arrived in a hurry. Well, demons were waiting for them. A lot of demons.

There was maybe about twenty, just waiting. It was a bit ridiculous actually. They just couldn't catch a break! Bobby was right next to them while it all went down. Running wasn't an option and they knew that winning was wishing too big. The only thing that played through Dean's mind as he was thrown against a rusty wall by a demon was, ' _Cas needs to get his ass here now!'_

It seems like his thought was more of a prayer, for the angel himself appeared! Good. They were getting creamed. Dean expected the angel to get his demon demolishing mojo on, but he didn't. Cas touched Bobby on the shoulder and he vanished. He did the same to Sam and Dean. When the group opened their eyes, they were in a dark room.

Dean had been in enough abandoned buildings to know that they were in one. Problem was, they had no clue as to where the building was. The walls were metal and rusting. The floors were concrete and stained with all sorts of things. Boxes lay scattered and…..was that a bed in the corner? The sheets and pillow looked a lot cleaner than the rest of the place. Was it someone's home? Where the hell had Cas taken them?

The group straightened up as Castiel looked around curiously. He looked almost desperate to find something. Once he scanned the whole room, the angel swore under his breath and whispered, "where is she?" Sam looked over to Cas confused as he wiped the blood off of his face. "Who?" Castiel looked up at Sam, but didn't reply. This was actually the realist emotion Dean had seen out of Cas since the angel had supposedly died a second time.

There was a small scraping sound heard by the bed and everyone paused. Castiel carefully walked over to the bed and paused. The scraping noise was heard once more, under the bed. What? The hunters began to pull out their guns, but one glare for Castiel told them that it wasn't a good idea. Cas bent on his knees and said softly, "come on out." Dean's eyes widened. Who the hell was under there that made Castiel, angel of no feelings at all, show so much care in just one sentence?

A small voice was heard from under the bed. It stuttered, "C-Cas?" The angel whispered back, "yes. I'm back." Cas reached under the bed and the hunters were surprised to see him helping a little girl from under it. She could only be about eight years old! Her hair was a dirty mess of brown curls. Her eyes were dark, but shined with happiness. Her skin was extremely pale and her smile was radiant. Her clothes looked to be too big for her. They were dirty and ripped, but she didn't seem to mind. The thing they noticed though, was the bruise on her cheek and cut on her forehead. Her hands were shaking and blood seemed to be covering them.

The girl threw her hands around Castiel's waist and the angel hugged the small girl back. The scene was getting a bit awkward for the others in the room. Dean cleared his throat and the girl paused. She quickly hid behind Cas and the angel shook his head. He knelt down to her level and told her quietly, "this is, Sam and Dean Winchester and Bobby Singer. Remember?" The little girl nodded and she whispered something in Cas's ear. The angel nodded and stood up. He looked at the hunters and said, "you need to put your guns over in a box. Firearms make her nervous." Dean was going to protest, but Sam kicked him in the shin. Dean jumped back with a loud 'OW' and they could hear the girl giggle. It was a very happy sound.

They all put their guns in a box on the side of the room and the girl finally stepped out from behind Cas. She was still holding his hand though. She cleared her throat and said in a small voice, "hi." They nodded in greeting carefully and she looked to be trying her hardest not to flee. Cas squeezed her hand and she said quietly, but with more confidence, "my name's Hermione and you are welcome to stay as long as you need." Hermione seemed to lose her confidence because she gulped and stepped back. Sam blurted out, "Hermione, as in Shakespeare's Hermione?"

Hermione looked at him wide eyed and nodded. "No one ever guesses. They just make fun of it." Sam looked at her confusedly, but she didn't pay any attention. She let go of Castiel's hand reluctantly and lined three boxes along the wall. She offered them to sit and they did so. Hermione sat on the bed with Cas and she smiled. The hunters began to talk about their obvious demon problem while Hermione asked Castiel, "How long until you leave?" Cas sighed and replied, "we need to leave soon. I'm sorry." Hermione just shook her head and kept her smile. She whispered, "that's alright. I know you're busy. I've…...I've been practicing."

The hunters stopped their conversation out of curiosity. Dean asked, "practicing?" Hermione glared at him lightly and said, "eavesdropping is rude you know." She smiled after seeing him look down almost embarrassed. Hermione got up from her seat and grabbed a cardboard box. She placed her hands on it and screwed her eyes shut. Castiel looked hopeful and then joyful when the box burst and in its place was a stack of paper? Dean was the first to jump up and go for his gun. It was purely on instinct. Cas stopped him though. Dean was thrown back to his seat so hard, you could hear the wall behind him shake. Hermione had jumped back and huddled in a ball by the wall, clutching a sheet of paper. Dean was still extremely confused. She had some sort of powers? She couldn't be a monster though. Maybe she was a psychic like Sam? How though? He finally just blurted out, "what is she?" The other two hunters were wondering the same exact thing.

Castiel seemed to be annoyed by the question, but answered, "Hermione is a witch."

Sam stuttered out, "s-she's only eight!"

Cas looked at him confused and asked, "what does age have to do with anything?"

Dean blinked and replied, "well, how does an eight year old know how to perform demonic rituals for powers?"

Hermione choked and stuttered, "d-demonic? N-no! I just, j-just…." She looked about ready to burst into tears. Castiel glared at Dean and sat next to Hermione. Hermione jumped in his lap which was possible for the small girl. Castiel replied to Dean angrily as he held the little girl, "Hermione has never done demonic rituals. She was born with her abilities."

Bobby's eyes seemed to widen in realization while Sam and Dean were still trying to wrap their heads around it. Bobby had read about natural born witches and wizards. They were barely known, but most of them were just like people. Sam and Dean were just thinking, ' _There were witches that were born with their powers? What the hell?'_ While they were trying to figure out what the hell was going on, Hermione had relaxed and looked at Cas shyly. "Can you…..can you fix my bruise?"

Castiel sighed and asked back, "why is she still hurting you?" Hermione shook her head and the angel healed her bruised cheek and the cut on her forehead. Hermione hugged him in thanks and got up. "I need to go back. She'll put up another missing person's alert." Before she left, she expertly folded the piece of paper she had been clutching. When she was finished, it was in the form of a butterfly. Hermione looked up and handed it to Dean. He studied the piece and was amazed to find the detail. There was actually outlines of gold. Dean took it hesitantly and the smile on Hermione's face told him that she was glad he accepted her gift. Cas nodded and vanished with her. When he came back, the others were standing with arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. First, Bobby asked, "why the hell would you bring us here?"

Castiel sat down on the bed heavily and replied, "this was the only safe pace I could think of. Hermione's magic usually hides her from any people with evil intentions."

Sam then asked frustratingly, "yes, but how on earth do you know her?"

Castiel once again answered with a tired sigh, "I decided to watch over her more than a year ago. Her mother isn't the nicest of people and enjoys abusing her. I felt…..feel an unnatural need to protect the girl. The other angels told me I was being ridiculous."

The three looked absolutely shocked. Sam asked, "why did she go back then?"

The response came as Castiel lifted himself from his seat. "Hermione's mother won't let her out of her sight. Whenever she runs away, the woman sends out a police report for a missing girl. I think that somewhere deep down, the woman still loves Hermione, but can't get over the grief of her lost husband. Which is why she doesn't want Hermione to leave."

The group took in that news with a bit of sadness. The poor girl had to endure that and still had the strength to smile? They didn't have the best of childhoods, especially Bobby. It was sad to hear that another child had to endure the pain of not having ideal parents. Castiel decided it was time for them to go back. The group disappeared with thoughts of a smiling Hermione and all they had to remember her by was an expertly crafted Butterfly.


End file.
